User blog:Billy92899/The Adventures of a Few Average ANIM Wars Players, Chapter 3 - Yakuma
So I put this up on the ANIM Wars wiki quite a fe hours ago, but like no one ever really goes there, so I'll just put it up here so it's easier. Chapter 3 – Yakuma “Hey, girl, why don't you hang out with us for a bit?” Apparently morons like this still existed in the world. “How about you leave before I hurt you?” “Oh, does kitty wanna play?” Hey, he started it. Wasn't my fault. “Why don't I show you just how sharp these claws are, eh?” “What the-? OH! AHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL?!” I pulled my punches so they wouldn't die. I just wanted them to know I wasn't to be messed with. So apparently Richard decided that Guren's early introduction of himself should be a trend, so I guess I have to do it, too. My name is Yakuma, which is more than I tell most people. I was born and grew up here in Kami no Kyuuden, Japan. Others usually know me as “Skia”, a name I picked out for myself so I wouldn't have to tell others my real name. There are some that know me as Yakuma, such as Richard and Guren, but, as was stated in the other's stories, I didn't know them at the beginning. I was the late one to the party, so to say. By the way, you're not getting my last name. No one knows it, because I've never told anyone. So anyway, they told me I'm supposed to write about what happened before the Akira Incident. So I guess I have to. “What... the hell... are you...?” It was actually quite pitiful how he gasped that one out. “I'm not someone to be messed around with. That's all you need to know.” And so I walked away. His little friends were frozen in shock, so I just left them there. Honestly, I'm not that attractive, in my opinion. I mean, I wear all black clothes, and I have a menacing look on my face almost all the time. I guess they're just into young girls. Perverts. So at the time, I was thirteen. Yes, I was the young one here, and yes, those guys were actually hitting on a thirteen year old girl. Either way, after teaching those fools a lesson, I decided to just walk around town, like I usually did. Naturally, my gothic look turned quite a few heads, as it always did, but I didn't care. I checked the clock on my phone. Almost eight. I figured I would head to the Al’s Pizza for some dinner. “End phase! Crimson Attack Arts... SUNSET!” I looked behind me. Two guys were playing some sort of card game. The back of the cards said “ANIM Wars” on them. Huh. Guess it was gaining popularity. Not a couple days ago, I was one of the only people I knew with a deck, and actually the only one with a deck case. My flashlight. So the day ends, and I wake up at six the next morning. I was confused at first, but then I remembered I was actually going to attend school starting today. So there I stood, in front of the gates of Sugiwadai middle school. I walked in, and found my class. The bell had just rung, and from inside the room I could hear the teacher start to say something. “Alright, class, settle down. Now then, there's going to be a new student starting today.” There was a murmur among the students. “You can come in.” I figured that was my cue, so I opened the door,and stepped in. Immediately I could feel the judging looks from everyone in the class. Sure, I was wearing the school's uniform instead of my usual all black, but I still looked menacing. I figured I would introduce myself. Luckily I had put my name down as “Skia Nasoda”. “Skia Nasoda. Previously home schooled.” After a brief silence, a blonde shot her head up. “That it?” “Yup.” “Why do you carry around a flashlight in broad daylight?” “Why are you such an idiot? I don't know. There are just some questions that can't be answered. Now then, If you'll excuse me.” Feeling good about myself, I walked my way to the back of the class, making sure to pass miss blondie along the way. I picked a window seat, second from the back. I was wondering what I was doing here. It's not like I needed school. But I had already payed the fee, and it would be a waste if I dropped out now. Oh, well. The first few classes passed rather uneventfully. When it came to lunch, I decided to sit in the courtyard, under a tree. At least there were no annoying blondes there. But as luck would have it, someone else decided to sit near me. It was a third year kid. “Hey.” Oh, great, he was trying to make conversation. “What?” “How's it going?” “It's fine, but I would be better if I was alone.” “Well, you're just gonna have to deal. I always sit here. As far as I can tell, you're new here. So I have a right to sit here.” “You also have a right to shut up and leave. That's a right you have.” “I could say the same to you, miss antisocial.” I smiled on the inside. At least not everyone in the school was an idiot. “I heard you made Maruha cry. Nice.” “Oh, is that miss blondie?” “That would be her, I'm assuming. She does have blonde hair and she is quite the idiot.” “Then I assume that would be her. Did she cry? I didn't notice. Damn, I missed out.” “The whole school's talking about it.” “Good. Maybe she'll learn not to be such an idiot.” “I doubt it. Blonde's, you know?” “Do I ever.” “You know, for a first year, you're actually pretty cool. What's your name?” “Skia. Well, technically. I don't tell people my real name. What about you?” “Keith Ongaku. And that is my real name. So, what so I have to do to get you to tell me, eh?” “I don’t tell people. Only one person knows my real name.” “Oh? Secretive, aren’t we?” “Hey, if I were you, I wouldn’t go making fun of me. You’ll regret it. And that is something I’m telling the truth about.” “Well, not that I really care. I'll probably just end up calling you Skia even if you do tell me, anyway.” “Whatever works, right?” “Right.” So I made an early “friend” of sorts. More of an acquaintance. But at that moment, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Was that... a giant praying mantis...? No, that was a person... dressed as a... praying... mantis... This school, you know? It's... it's interesting. “Hey, Manto-dead, where were you these past few days? On a date with your mantis girlfriend? Me and my buds missed you!” “Actually, I was at a camp. You can ask the teacher, she'll tell you the same thing. I just got back.” Was this kid actually talking to people who were obviously bullies? “You mean there are other weirdos like you who go to camps to learn about bugs? Get real!” Yup. He was. The bully smacked the kids books on the ground. “Hey! I need those!” “What, do you think I care?” “Well, no, but still! What do you gain from doing that?” “Seeing you annoyed, bug-boy.” “Rude.” The kid went to pick it up, but the bully stamped his foot down on the kids hand. “Ow! Hey, let up! I'm trying to pick this up!” “How about... No.” The bully ground his hand into the ground while the kid screamed in pain. I wanted to yell at the kid for being an idiot. It was people like that who made no sense too me. Fight back, seriously. “Go crawl in a hole, bug boy.” “No! I like it up here!” “Then why do you worship bugs, huh?” “I don't worship them! I just find them interesting!” “Keep telling yourself that. One of these days, you're gonna think bugs are better and join them down there, and I'll be up here laughing.” “I won't!” “Sure, sure.” “I won't!” “Either way, you better watch out, because someone'll end up crushing you like the bug you are, and you'll have only yourself to blame. Well, the bullies left after having their fun. So me and Keith decided to walk over, and check up on the kid. “Why didn't you fight back?” “What? Oh. You're the new kid, right? Well, I find fighting pointlessly to be a waste.” What was this kid even saying? Defending yourself is a waste? “Hey, if you don't man up soon you're gonna be in a real predicament and you'll find you can't get out of it. In this world, only the strong survive.” “Well, I don't know about that. Slugs aren't strong, but they survive.” This kid was becoming weirder by the second. Luckily Keith chimed in. “Hey, you alright? You should get to the infirmary.” “Yea, I think one of my fingers might be broken, but I'm not sure. Yea, I'll go, thanks.” “I'll help you. Hey, Skia, help me out here.” “What? Aw, fine.” “Cut the whining. So kid, what’s your name?” “Mantodea Inori. Pleased to meet you. And you two are?” I almost dropped him. Mantodea? What was he doing here? “Skia, what’s wrong?” “Mantodea…?” He looked at me for a second, and then his eyes gradually widened as he understood. “No way… YAKUMA?” “Wait, you two know each other? And your name is Yakuma?” Keith was obviously very confused. “Yes, to both of those questions. We were friends back when we were kids. What are you doing here? You moved away!” “I moved back! Hehe…” “Well, none of that matters right now. We just need to get you to the infirmary. Oh, by the way, I’m Keith Ongaku. Nice to meet you, Yakuma’s childhood friend.” He grinned and glanced at me when he said that last part, obviously in an attempt to anger me. Well, he succeeded, but there wasn’t any time to punch him. He’s a lucky one, that Keith. Well, the rest of the day proceeded uneventfully. After school, as I was walking out, I heard someone mention that game, ANIM Wars. It had obviously gotten really popular. So after school, I decided to check it out. I went to a card shop, and walked in. “Hi there! Welcome! A new face, I see. First time in a card shop?” “Uh, hi. Yea, I've been hearing ANIM Wars a lot lately. That's a card game right?” I decided to play dumb and try to gather as much info as possible. If you have a deck already, most assume you know the game. I had never gotten to play anyone, as I figured not many people actually played it. “Why yes, it is! It's relatively new, but it's up there in terms of popularity, almost on par with games such as Yu-Gi-Oh.” Well, I had heard of Yu-Gi-Oh before, and if it was as popular as that, it was obviously popular. I needed to know how far the game had progressed. I had cards from the very first set, so I needed to know just what I would be up against if I did happen to play a game with somebody. “Well, do you think I could get some cards? What’s the newest set? Anything I need to know?” “Sure! The newest set out right now is set 2, but we also have starter decks. Do you want a starter deck or some packs?” “I'll take some-” Suddenly there was a weight in my pocket. You know those moments when you think to yourself, “Am I a character in some anime or something?” when things happen and you're suddenly thrown into disastrous events, and unexplainable things happen to you? Well, I reached into my pocket, and pulled out an ANIM Wars deck. Case and all. “Well, you already have a deck. I thought you said you didn't have one?” “Not on me, no. I do have a deck, but I didn’t bring it…” “Oh.” Well we didn't really know where to go from there, so I just left. As I was walking, I pulled out the deck, and to my horror, I found that the card on the front's name was “Shadow Demon, Yakuma”. I almost dropped the deck. For whatever reason, this game wanted me to use this deck. And in just two months, I would be thrown into the Akira Incident. The next day, at lunch, me, Mantodea, and Keith all sat together. We became a group of three. Three against the world. It would eventually expand to include Guren, but that came later. “So, what happened in your guy's class today?” “We learned about the United States. I feel like we've been learning about them a lot lately.” “Well, they are our biggest ally, Yakuma.” “I know that, bug boy.” “Hey! I told you not to call me that!” “When?” “Yea, you never said that, kid.” “It's a basic rule! It applies to everyone!” “Well, I never heard it.” “You guys are the worst.” “We're your only friends, as far as I know.” “Hey! Just because you're a third year doesn't mean you have to be mean.” “Well, he's right, isn't he? By the way, why do you even wear that?” “Wear what?” “Are you serious?” “Oh, the bug suit. Well, my dad made it for me because I was getting bullied. It’s an armor suit, kinda.” “You know that just makes bullies want to hurt you more, right? And you won’t be able to wear that in highschool.” “So? Highschool’s three years from now! That’s a lot of time.” “Whatever.” Okay, maybe we were a little mean. But we were just making jokes. We weren't trying to make him feel bad. Or maybe we were. I don't know. But at that moment, I heard something that caught my interest. “End phase! Crimson Attack Arts... SUNSET!” I looked over. Sure enough, in the courtyard, there was the kid from the pizza place. Looks like he had just won another game. As he and the kid he had beaten reverted to their human forms, I stood up and walked over to them. “Yakuma?” “Hold on.” I tapped the kid on the shoulder. “Hey.” “What?” “Who are you? I've seen you a couple times before, always playing that game. I recognized you by what you said as you were about to win.” “Me? I'm Guren. And I just say the name of my hissatsu. You know what ANIM Wars is?” He held out his deck. Wait. He said his name was Guren? That was also the name of the card on the front. “You and your avatar have the same name.” “Yea, I know. Weird, huh? I was just walking around the card shop, and I found this deck just lying around under the counter. It's an official starter deck, but no one had heard of it before. So I kept it. You have a deck?” “Yea, and a similar thing happened to me. I walked into the shop, and suddenly there was a deck in my pocket. My avatar also has the same name as me.” I held out my deck before I realized it. “Yakuma, huh? I thought your name was Skia.” “Damn! I forgot! Yes, my name is Yakuma. Skia is just the one I use for everything.” So now all three of them knew my name. “I swear I will kill all of you if you tell people. Unless it's just people who know my name around, you will call me Skia, got it?” Even though Keith and Guren were both third years, I still managed to scare them into agreeing. Guren, however, was apparently ranked within his year in ANIM Wars, so he would always play during lunch to try and get closer to the number one player in his year. A kid shrouded in mystery, his name carried on the winds of fear. Also one of the nicest kids in the school. His name was Sei Kitashi. Sugiwadai's “Mr. Perfect”, if you know what I mean. A Wind element user, and he, up to the point in time this story takes place, had never lost. Probably why he was number one. Either way, my school days continued that way, hanging out with Keith, Guren, and Mantodea. Before I knew it, I considered them good friends. For whatever reason, Mantodea grew on me a lot. I wasn't sure what I felt for him at the time, but I know now what it was. “So you get a chance to use that deck of yours yet?” “No. I'm still hesitant to use it. I don't know what it means.” “Well, it did just randomly appear in your pocket, so I can understand that.” “What about you, Guren? Figure out why your avatar's name is Guren?” “No, not yet. I haven't really cared too much.” “Oh. Well if you find anything, let me know. It may pertain to me, too.” “If you insist. But I'm not actively searching for anything, so I doubt I'll get anything.” “Well, just look, will you?” I shot him a glare for added effect. He nodded an affirmative. It was at that point Mantodea walked over to where we were. It was a rare occasion that Guren wasn't playing ANIM Wars during lunch, so I made sure to tell him and Keith to be at the tree. “Heya there, guys! What are you talking about?” “Just some ANIM Wars stuff.” “Oh, cool! That reminds me, I have a deck now!” “Let me guess... Grass element.” “How did you-?” “Bugs. You like bugs, man.” “Oh, right. That would be what gave it away, huh?” “It was pretty obvious.” “There's also only eight different choices. Even in it was a blind guess, he would've had a pretty decent chance.” “Oh, whatever! I was just letting you guys know! Gosh!” 'Well, you did. So sit down for a bit, it's weird with you just standing there.” “Oh, yea! Keith also got a deck.” “What element?” As convenience would have it, Keith showed up just in time to answer for himself. “None. I picked No element.” “Why? It's bland, generic, and doesn't have a specific strategy.” “I picked it because I wanted to pick it, man.” “Well, that's all fine and good, but still!” “Let me do what I want to do, man!” “I'm letting you do what you want to do! I'm just saying!” Mantodea and I decided to let them yell it out. We moved over a bit and talked for a bit by ourselves. “So, you got a deck, huh?” “Yea, I figured since you and Guren had one, I should get one, too. I ran into Keith yesterday, and we decided we would get decks. He just got a No element starter deck, but he helped me build a custom grass deck, because the grass starter deck has squirrels and lizards, not bugs.” “That's cool. I still haven't used my deck. I'm still trying to figure out what it means.” “Yea, I can understand that. Having a deck for a card game randomly appear in your pocket like that, with an avatar named Yakuma to boot is pretty weird.” “Well, thanks for understanding, I guess.” “You’re not a social one, are you?” “What gave it away? Was it the loner attitude?” “It was everything.” “Well, at the end of the day, I know I'm the only one I can truly count on.” “That's not true! I'm always here if you need me!” You know, it wasn't the sweetest thing, but it still struck a chord inside of me. I didn't have any words to say. “If you play ANIM Wars with me, I can show you.” See, he was saying things, but I couldn't respond. “Yakuma?” “W-what?” “I asked if you wanted to play a game of ANIM Wars with me after school today.” “O-oh. Sure. What time?” “Right after school.” “Okay. Sure.” The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and I was still pondering over what this feeling I was experiencing was. So the school day ends, and I find myself at the shop. Apparently, Mantodea and Keith didn't have enough money to buy working cases, so we had to use a table. “I can't believe I'm actually using this deck...” “Oh, come on! It'll be fine!” “I hope so...” We set up our fields, and Mantodea went first “Alright! Let’s get this started!” “You’re too enthusiastic about this.” “Whatever. I’ll start out with my draw and charge! Then, my avatar’s skill allows me to charge a second time!” “So you have three focus.” “Indeed I do. An I’ll be putting it to good use, too.” “Oh, really?” “Watch me.” Mantodea grinned. I wasn’t entirely sure what he was up to, but judging by his avatar, I figured his whole deck was bugs, which, go figure, it was. “I attack your avatar!” The kid looked so happy, playing this game. I don’t know, maybe it was the stupid grin on his face, but I actually started enjoying it a bit, too. “You think it’ll be that easy? I use my avatar’s first ability.” “Which is...?” “I exile one of my cards, and the attack is nullified. So I’ll just remove this card from my hand out of play.” “What’s exile?” “According to my avatar, it’s when a card is removed from play for the rest of the game, unless you can bring it back due to an effect somehow.” “Oh. That’s pretty cool, right?” “I guess. Either way, is it my turn?” “What? Oh, yea, go ahead.” “Sweet. Then I’ll draw and focus, then call Insane Darkness, Dark Exia to my right. With his ability, I exile one of your focus.” I leaned over to take one of his focus cards, and my shoulder brushed against him. Keeping calm, I put the card out of play, and sat down, trying to keep composure. “You know, I could’ve done it.” I didn’t even think about that. I blushed slightly, my cheeks turning a soft red. Thank goodness Mantodea was dense and didn’t realize. “W-well, I also call Midnight Panther, Scade to my left.” I used Scade first, signaling an attack. “Then, I’ll attack your avatar with Scade.” “I’ll let that one hit. This card is going to my focus. Thanks!” “Quite the arrogant one, aren’t you?” “Hehe. Only sometimes.” “Whatever. I formation attack with my remaining characters. 1500 attack to your avatar.” “That one I’ll guard Coccinellidae.” “With what?” “Scarlet Beetle, Coccinellidae.” “That’s one hell of a name.” “I guess. All my cards are like that. It’s cool because it’s it’s the scientific names of various insect species!” “Sorry to break it to ya, kid, but it’s not cool.” “Aww, really?” “Yup. You’re the only person I’ve ever known to like bugs. Most people think they’re disgusting.” “They’re not disgusting! They’re just different from humans in a lot of ways. And if you want a mouthful of a name, one of my card’s names is Parasteatoda Tepidariorum.” “... Just take your turn…” “Can do! I’ll draw and focus, and then focus again, thank you avatar, and then, hey! Speak of the devil, I call Eight-Legged Furry, Parasteatoda Tepidariorum to my right!” “Okay, then what? You gonna attack?” “What? No, not yet. Why would I attack now? Nah, I use Tepidariorum’s skill!” “Just say your partner’s skill. That name is too long.” “I don’t care.” “Well I do!” “Well that sucks, because I’m still gonna call him Tepidariorum!” “JUST TELL ME WHAT THE EFFECT DOES ALREADY!” “Alright, alright! Calm down! I pay three focus, and I lock your partners and your avatar! They can’t attack or use skills until the end of your next turn!” “And you can just use that every turn? Then I can’t do anything!” “No, no, silly. I can only use it every other turn! That would be far too unfair!” “Well, okay, still. Just attack already, will ya?” “Can do. First, my avatar” “I guard that one.” “Well then here’s my partner!” “I guard that, too.” “How many character cards do you have?” “Obviously enough.” “Well, it’s your turn. Go on then, try to attack.” “Oh, I will. I draw and focus, and then, get ready, I use one of my beast cards. Darkness Master, Drazeros! Using him reduces my life to two, by the way, I’ll add this life card to my focus, and then I also have pay the two focus I had there to begin with. But with him, I get so much power!” “Oh, I bet. Show me what you got!” “I will. But first, I call Darkness Puppeteer, Naoya over Exia. Then, I’ll start off by using Naoya’s skill. I pay one focus and exile him to make your partner attack you!” “Well, that seems a little mean, now doesn’t it?” “I kinda use Darkness element, Mantodea. That’s how this works.” “Well, still. I don’t like it. It’s rude.” “Get over it. Take the attack of don’t” “I take it. Then I add the card to my focus.” “Alright, well here comes my avatar, in beast form! Thanks to the beast attack bonus, I have 1700 attack! And his skill also makes it so that anything he attacks gets minus 300 attack, leaving you with just 1000.” “I guess I also have to take this one, then. This card will also go to my focus.” “Well, it’s your turn, bug boy, and my effects are back. Have fun trying to win.” “I will, actually.” He did he starting routine, then he picked up three of his focus. “What are you doing?” “My avatar’s second ability. I use three of my focus to increase my life by one, bringing me back to two. I can’t really do anything else, I’ll just attack you, first with my partner.” “To demonstrate my avatar’s second ability, I’ll let that one hit.” I looked at my heart card and added it to my hand. “Since your partner dealt me damage, it’s exiled.” “Wait, what?” “You heard me.” “Fine… But I still have my avatar! And I use Strengthened by the Sun! This gives me 200 attack, bringing me to 1500!” “Pssh. I exile a card from my hand to nullify it. That all?” “Yep! It’s your turn.” “Alright. You better be ready, because I’m winning it this turn.” “Oh, really? I’d like to see you try, little miss darkness.” Oh, that got to me. I don’t know what it was, maybe just the fact that it was him saying it, or maybe it was just the name itself that bothered me, but I did not like it. He was gonna get it, that punk. “I call Exia to the right once more, then he formation attack you with Scade for 1600 attack.” “I’ll take that one, and add it to my focus, thank you.” “Finally, I attack with Shadow Demon, Yakuma! And I also use a Dark Heart to increase her to 1600 attack!” “Damn. Well, there goes my chance of guarding. The only character I had in my hand was a Buzzing Messenger, Apis, which only gives 200 attack. Mantodea smiled a weak smile, and flipped over his last life. “Well, good game. Oh, by the way, I forgot to ask, but why did you start with only three life and no focus?” “It’s part of my avatar’s cost. Because it can nullify an attack with just an exile of a card, and if you deal damage to it, you get exiled, it needs a buffer, so I start the game with a big handicap.” “Ah, I see.” “So, what was that about relying on others?” “Heh. You still haven't realized it, have you?” “Realized what?” “Look at your field. You have two partners. You need partners to win this game. Heck, you need another person just to play it. People always say the epitome of loneliness is playing a trading card game by yourself.” Damnit, he was right. As much as I hated it, I did have a full field. I really just did not like this kid sometimes. But deep down, I felt something for him. “So lighten up a bit, will you?” “Not unless you come down to Earth a little.” “So, how about it? Partners?” That innocent smile on his face was what got me. Looking down at his outstretched hand, I couldn't help but smile. “Partners.” So in the end, I made friends, and lightened up a bit. And while this story isn’t really about ANIM Wars, but rather, what our lives were back then, everything that happened to us fifteen years ago, the Akira Incident and all of that, none of it would have happened without ANIM Wars. ANIM Wars, the card game that caused all of this. We all led normal lives before it, and we all got dragged into it. Me, Guren, Richard, Ritsu, Rito, Keith, Mantodea, and Levi. Eight people thrown into this mess against their will. The Akira Incident affected all of us differently. But there was one thing we had in common. We were in it together. The story will continue with Chapter 4 - November 28, 2027, which will be released around September 5th. Category:Blog posts